Battle for Dina
by pingerzuprulez
Summary: Dina, Pauleen, Todd, and Rupert are now 16 years old. Guys are chasing after Dina. Todd and Rupert are fighting over Dina. Dina has to choose either Todd or Rupert help her and maybe even win her heart. Who will she choose? Read to find out! (I added a litle more to it.)


Battle for Dina

It's been awhile since I first came to fossil park with my best friend Todd. We were both 12. Me, Todd, and our new friends Rupert and Pauleen are now sweet 16. To tell you the truth, we all look different. Pauline looks taller and skinnier. Rupert and Todd has muscles . I have a much...different body...I mean, my breasts are a D-cup and my hips are curvy. VERY curvy. Whenever I walk down a street, I either get stared at or wolf whistled at. I've even noticed Todd and Rupert look at me differently...one day I went to Pauleen because she wanted to talk to me. "Yes Pauleen?" "Ah! Dina! The girl I wanted to see! Well, you, me, Todd, and Rupert got invited to a club that just opened up at the BB brigade base." I gasped. "Really?! That's AWESOME!" "I know right?! Another reason I called you in here was because we need to change what your wearing. That's why I have a pair of clothes for both of us!" "Okay." She pulled out of her closet a Dixie shirt and a pair of jeans that come up to the knees. "For you, Dina." "Pauleen! I can't wear that!" "Sure you can! Go and try it on!" So, reluctantly, I went into the bathroom and put on the clothes. The jeans fit, but the Dixie shirt was too small and you could see my bra outline. I came out of the bathroom and Pauleen gasped. "You look AMAZING in that Dina!" "Are you sure about this shirt?" "Trust me, that's the newest style." "Okay. You look good as well!" She was wearing a Dixie shirt and the regular grass skirt she wears all the time. "Thank you! Now to do your hair." Pauleen grabbed my hair bow and pulled it out to make my hair straight. "There! You and I look ready! Todd and Rupert should be wearing white teeshirts and black shorts. Well, let's go downstairs! They should be there by now." Halfway downstairs, Pauleen said to wait here so she can introduce my new style. "Alright boys! Get ready for the new Dina!" She waved her hand at me. I came downstairs to see Rupert and Todd staring at me like they're in love with me. Rupert started to have a nose bleed while Todd blushed. "Umm, are you two okay?" They both seemed to snap out of their world and nodded their heads yes. "Well, let's go, shall we?" And they followed me out the door. Before we got into the club, I was asked to dance by Rupert. "Umm..." Was all I could say. Then Todd came up to me and asked the same thing. "Uh..." I said again. They started arguing and yelling at each other. "She wants to dance with me!" "In your dreams, Todd. I asked first." "Your a jerk! What does she see in you?!" "At least I don't fake stomach aches to get out of situations!" "Hey! I stopped that!" Pauleen came up to me. "You should probably say something before fists start flying..." I nodded my head yes. "Um, guys?" They didn't seem to hear me. "GUYS! LISTEN!" They stopped arguing and looked at me. "Look, I'll dance with both of you at slow songs. Rupert, I'll dance with you first. Todd, I'll dance with you second. Deal?" They both nodded their heads yes. "Good. Let's enjoy ourselves, okay?" I walked inside. I felt them staring at my hips. 'Great, ' I thought to myself. 'Now I'm very attractive AND they love my looks.' When we were inside, we saw people wearing the same thing as us. Guys started to look at me and wolf whistle at me. I saw Todd and Rupert staring at them angrily like they're saying 'Back off! This girl is ours!' A slow song started playing. "Well, shall we dance, Dina." I sighed. "Yes Rupert." We danced and when the song ended, Rupert kissed my hand and walked off to get something to drink. I giggled. "Well, how was the dance?" "It was great, Pauleen! He kissed my hand." "Well, I wanted to let you know that when Todd saw that move Rupert made, he broke the plastic cup he was holding." "Really? Wow." "Yep, I think you should kiss Todd on the cheek when you finished dancing with him." "Um...Okay." After a couple of dance songs, a slow song came on. "Shall we dance, Todd?" "It will be a pleasure." I giggled. When the song ended, I did what Pauleen told me to do. I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and stood there in shock. "What? Did I do something wro-" Before I could finished my sentence, Todd kissed me on the lips. I was really shocked at his move. I decided to give in and I wrapped my arms around his neck while he pulled me in closer by wrapping his arms around my waist. I broke the kiss and I saw Rupert stare at us in shock. I gasped because I relized what I just did. I ran off as tears rolled down my face. "What did you do to her, Todd?!" "I don't know, Pauleen! I kissed her, she gasped, and she ran off crying!" "Hmm, I'll go talk to her." Pauleen walked to where I was, the girls restroom. "Dina, what happened?" "I can't do this, Pauleen! I kissed him and I hurt Rupert at the same time!" "Dina, I know this is hard, especially when you have a supermodel body, but you have to face this problem sooner or later. I know you don't want to, but your gonna have to deal with it. I mean, every girl wants a body like yours." Her lousy, confusing words actually made me stop crying. "Okay, I guess your right..." After a night of partying, we all decided to go back to our hotel rooms. Pauleen gave me some advice before I went into the room I shared with Rupert. "I would watch out for Rupert. He would love to have a girl like you..." I shivered. "Okay, thanks." I went inside to see Rupert in the bathroom brushing his teeth with his shirt off. When I saw his muscles and his abs, my whole face turned red. He turned my way and looked at me with a confused face. I turned away, my face still red. I saw him blush when i felt my boobs bounce while I turned. It was an awkward silence after that. When Rupert was done, I went into the bathroom and changed into my regular nightclothes, which was a buttondown dixie shirt and my underwear. I came out and saw Rupert look at me and blushed. I walked to my bed and he still would not take his eyes off of me. "What?" He looked at me, still blushing. "N-nothing." "Um, okay." I was reaching for the light when Rupert said something. "Dina, can I...tell you something?" "Sure. What do you need?" He looked down and blushed. "I-I..." "Yes Rupert?" I said in a soft voice, which made him blush even more. "I-I always sorta had a crush on you..." I blushed and looked at him in shock. "Great, I ruined our friendship, didn't I?" I walked over to his bed and sat at the edge. "No Rupert, you didn't. I always thought you were cute, and now that you have muscles, you look hot." I smiled at him. "Really? You think so?" I nodded my head yes. "Well, you have a body that would turn anybody on, and I know Todd likes that. I like it too, but I didn't want to make you mad, so I didn't say anything. But you changed who I was, Dina. I always thought you were kind to people. When I think of that, I would like you even more. I know I was a jerk at first, but when I ran into you, I thought you were beautiful." "Really? You think I was beautiful back then?" "Yes. You still are, Dina." He touched my cheek with his hand. I blushed and smiled at the same time. "Thanks Rupert." I kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning!" "Good night Dina." The next morning, I got out of bed and went to my closet to pick out something to wear. I picked out a Dixie shirt and jeans that come up to the upper thigh. When I went out the door and down the stairs to meet Pauleen, my butt was grabbed by a guy who passed by. I reacted immediately and kicked the guy in the back. I ran downstairs to Pauleen. "Dina! Nice job with the kicking!" I looked at her funny. I saw the guy who grabbed me get up and run downstairs towards us. "Pauleen! We have to run!" We ran screaming. "Your not getting away from ME Dina! I know where you live!" We got lost in the crowd and I went up towards the roof. I got up there when I relized I'm trapped. The guy who was chasing me was right behind me. I turned around and ran towards the edge of the roof. "Only I can end this..." I jumped and fell towards my death. Luckily I pulled out my Dino medal in time and I landed on Coatlus' back. "Coatlus?" "Yes Coatlus, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up." "Coatlus?" "Ummm...how about we head towards Mt. Krakanak?" "Coatlus!" And we flew off. At Mt. Krakanak, I put Coatlus back in his Dino Medal and got out Epidex. "Will you walk with me Epidex?" "Epidex!" "Thank you for being my protector!" We weren't out of danger yet because another guy started following us. Then he wolf whistled at me. "Will you use your claw, Epidex?" "Epidex!" She growled, ran at the guy, and clawed on his shirt. He jumped back in pain. "You haven't seen the last of me!" And he ran off. "Epidex?" "I don't know why these guys are chasing me, Epidex. It's really scary!" I heard Pauleen's voice from behind. "Oh my gosh! I thought you died because I heard you jumped off the edge of the roof! I'm so glad your safe, Dina!" "Dina! Your okay!" "Oh my gosh. I thought we lost you, Dina!" I looked at my three friends and smiled. "My Coatlus saved me." "Epidex?" I looked at my small, bird-like dinosaur. "Yes, Epidex. These are my friends. Todd, Pauleen, and Rupert. I could've swore that you've seen them before..." Epidex shook her head no. I looked back at my friends. They had their mouths hanging open. "What?" "You...you actually understand what they're saying?" "Yes Todd. Why? Is there a problem?" "That's amazing, Dina!" I blushed. "Thank you." As I put Epidex back in her Dino Medal, and as we were walking back to the hotel we were staying at, Todd, Rupert, and Pauleen were talking about dinner while I was lost in my thoughts. 'Rupert always had a crush on me...he had said so last night...but then there's Todd...I always liked him myself...who to choose..?' I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as I saw a hand waving in my face. "Yoo Hoo! Earth to Dina! Are you there?" "What? Huh? Oh! Sorry! Got lost in my thoughts." I blushed. "That's okay. We were wondering would you like to go and get something to eat at that new pizza parlor that opened up in town? I heard it's really good!" "Sure, Todd! That's sounds great!" Halfway there, we were stopped by an angry group of girls. "Give us Dina and no one will get hurt." Said one girl. "May we ask way?" Pauleen said. "Because she's been stealing our boyfriends away from us! Give her to us!" We looked at them in disbelief! "What do you mean? I don't steal people! Besides that I already like someone else!" Todd, Pauleen, and Rupert looked at me in shock. "Tell your boyfriends that I'm not interested in them!" The girls looked at each other, then back at us. "Really? You promise you're telling the truth?" I raised my hand up and nodded. "Well then, guess we can let you go. Sorry about this." "That's okay." When the group of girls left, Todd said something. "Who is this person that you like?" I blushed and looked away. "I can't tell you guys yet..." "Why not?" Rupert asked in a suspicious voice. "Because I...I just can't right now..." "Guys, please let this go, okay? She clearly doesn't want to talk about it." Pauleen tried to reason with them. Todd and Rupert nodded their heads. At the pizza parlor, we had to take the food to go because of all the stares from the guys. One guy came up to me and asked me, "Can we exchange numbers?" "Um..." Todd spoke up immediately. "She doesn't want it because she likes someone else. Right Dina?" I nodded my head yes. "Oh. Okay." As soon as the guy walked off sadly, I whispered to Todd, "Thanks." "No problem. I'll do anything to help you with this problem. I promise." I couldn't help but smile and blush. 'I've always felt so loved and cared for whenever I'm around Todd...but then again I've always felt safe and cared for whenever I'm around Rupert...who to choose?' Again, a hand was waving in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yoo Hoo! Dina! Are you there?" "Huh? What? Oh! Sorry Pauleen!" "Geez Dina! You've been zoning out all day! What are you thinking about?" I blushed. "Well?" I looked at Pauleen, who was smirking at me. I panicked. "I-I was thinking about..." 'C'mon! Think!' Then an idea popped into my head. "...about how the pizza will taste!" Pauleen sweat dropped. "Looks like you were thinking the same thing as I was!" I looked at Rupert, who was smiling at me. I smiled back. Todd looked a bit angry. "Todd, are you okay?" He looked at me and smiled. "Yep! I'm fine!" Pauleen whispered to me, "I think he's jealous." Back at the hotel, we were in Pauleen's and Todd's room. "I think we should have a sleepover! Dina and I will be in this room, Rupert and Todd will be in the next room. What do ya think?" We all nodded our heads yes. "Great! Lets eat! I'm starved!" while we were eating, I whispered to Pauleen, "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, what if they fight?" "Trust me! This a great idea!" I knew immediately that she was up to something. After a while of talking and eating, we finally finished the pizza. "Well, good night Pauleen and Dina!" "Good night you two!" As soon as they left, Pauleen grabbed my head, forcing me to look at her. "Who do you choose?" "W-what do you mean?" She rolled her eyes. "Do you like Todd or Rupert?" I blushed. "I don't know yet! I'm still thinking about it!" She let go of me and sighed. "Dina, you're going to have to choose one of them sooner or later. You do know that, right?" "I know. I know. Let me sleep on it, okay? I'm sure I'll have an answer tomorrow." Pauleen shrugged. "All right. If you say so." That night, I had a weird dream all about me and Todd. It was about me battling him in a Dinosaur fight and I won. Then he came up to me and kissed me and I kissed back. "Good job, Dina. I'm still admiring you." Thanks Todd! Your the best!" then he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Dina, will you marry me?" I gasped and was about to say yes, but I woke up. "Dina! Are you okay?" I sat up and yawned. "I think so...why?" "Because you were tossing and turning in your sleep! What were you dreaming about?" "Well, I was battling Todd and I won. So he came up to me and kissed me and I kissed back then he said 'I'm still admiring you.' and I said 'thanks!' but he got down on one knee and asked me if I would marry him and I was about to say yes when I woke up." "Wow. It's like you two were a couple." "I know! I wonder why I dreamt that." Then I gasped. "Maybe..." "Maybe what?" "Maybe it was trying to tell me I should pick Todd!" "That does make sense." We looked at each other and smiled. "But how do I tell him without hurting Rupert?" Pauleen thought for a moment, then said, "There really is no way to not hurt Rupert. The truth does hurt." She shrugged. "But the other night Rupert told me he always had a crush on me..." "I still say you should pick Todd. He is your childhood friend after all. Besides that you knew him the longest." I couldn't help but smile. "You're right Pauleen. But how do I tell him?" "I think you should go up to him and say 'I love you.' then kiss him." I thought for a moment, then said, "That's a great idea! Should I do it in the morning at breakfast?" "Sure! I'll drag Rupert away so you can tell him alone." "Thanks Pauleen! You're the best!" "No problem! Goodnight Dina!" "Goodnight Pauleen!" That morning, at breakfast, we were talking about last night. In the middle of the conversation, I looked and Pauleen and nodded slightly. "Um, Rupert, could I speak to you for a minute? Alone?" "Sure." As they walked off, I looked at Todd, who was giving me a confused face. "What's the matter Todd?" "Dina, can I ask you something?" "Sure! What do you need?" He blushed. "Do you...do you like Rupert or me?" My cheeks started to turn red. "Well, I was doing a lot of thinking yesterday and last night, and the truth is...I love you Todd." A wide smile became visible on his face. "Do you mean it Dina?" I leaned over the table, grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled him close, and kissed him. He immediately gave in. I broke the kiss and said, "Is that enough proof for you?" He smiled and nodded his head yes. "I love you too." I smiled as he touched my cheek. "Ahem." We turned our heads to see Pauleen and Rupert looking at us. Pauleen was smiling at us while Rupert was frowning. "Congratulations you too!" She elbowed Rupert. "C-Congratulations..." Todd smiled and said, "Thanks you two!" I nodded in agreement, but I felt bad because I know Rupert is finished breakfast and headed over to Rainbow Canyon. While we were there, we decided to spilt up. "C'mon Todd!" I said. "Let's go!" "All right! See you guys back here at 12:30!" "Okay! C'mon Rupert! Let's go!" He sighed. "Coming Pauleen." Me and Todd were holding hands and looking at my sonar. "Hmm, that's funny. There's no fossil rocks here." Todd scratched his head. "I wonder why." Then we heard a "roar" Coming from the distance. "What was that?!" I looked at him in worry. "I have no idea! Cmon! Let's find out!" We ran into the distance were we heard the noise. We were getting closer and closer to the noise when we found a t-rex. "What in the world is a t-rex doing here?!" "I don't know Todd! But what ever it is doing, it doesn't look happy!" It faced us with the most startling eyes I've ever seen. We gasped. I got out my Dino-medal and summoned Jiango. "Jiango! Use whirling dash!" It nodded and charged at the T-Rex. It hit the large dinosaur and it jumped back. As it ran away, Todd grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a kiss. I blushed as he broke the kiss and said, "That was your reward for saving us." I smiled at him and said, "Thanks for the lovely award." He chuckled nervously and rubbed his right arm. "Is every thing all right Todd?" "Dina, I have a very important question for you." "Sure! What's up?" He gulped, got down on one knee, and pulled out of his pocket a diamond ring. I gasped. "Dina, will you give me honor of being your husband?" Without thinking, I hugged him and started giving him kisses on his face. "Yes! YES!" He smiled widely and warmly, picked me up, and twirled me around in the air. We were laughing joyfully as he place the ring on my finger. I kissed him on the lips. He broke the kiss and said, "I love you so much Dina." "I love you too Todd." As we were walking back holding hands, we spotted Rupert and Pauleen apparently yelling at each other. "Stop being such a jerk!" Rupert turned the other way, crossing his arms. "Stop yelling at me." "I can't help it if I heard you calling Todd nasty names!" "I was not!" "Was too!" He growled and faced Pauleen. "You need to stop eavesdropping!" "So you were calling him names!" "No I wasn't!" "Yes you were!" "No I wasn't!" "Just admit it Rupert, you're jealous!" "No I'm not! I'm h-happy for them." "No you're not happy!" "I am so!" Me and Todd sweat dropped. "Um, guys?" I said, trying to break them up. They didn't hear me. "Honestly Rupert! Just find another girl!" "Why would you care?!" "Because I care about my friends!" "I'm your friend?" She slapped her face. "Of course you are! Why else would I hang around you?" He blushed slightly. "I don't know. Why would you?" She blushed. "Well, for starters, you're a great person." He blushed a little darker. "You're a strong, nice, caring person. You just don't know it." "Thanks." He whispered. "No problem." Todd cleared his throat. They faced us and said at the same time, "How much did you hear?" "All of it." I said. Their faces turned bright red. I giggled. "Sorry you had to hear that..." Todd chuckled. "No problem Rupert." "Wait a minute," Pauleen said. "what's that on your finger Dina?" I held out my hand and they gasped. "Todd, did you-" "Propose? That's correct." "And she said yes?" I nodded my head. "Oh my gosh! Congratulations you two!" Pauleen exclaimed. This time, Rupert smiled. "Congratulations! You two will make a lovely couple! I know it!" We all smiled.

Three years later:

I was In my room in the church. Pauleen was trying to calm me down as I was Walking back and forth. "Dina, you'll be fine" "What if I mess up though?" Then my mom came into the room and gasped. "You look wonderful in your wedding dress! Oh, my girl is growing up!" She gave me a tight hug. "Mom-Can't-Breath-" "I'm sorry dear. I'm just so happy to see my girl getting married! Todd is one lucky young man! I actually knew this was going to happen." She said as she let go of me and started to cry, which made me tear up as well. "Oh mom. It'll all be fine." Then we heard a knock on our door. "Come in!" It was Joe Wildwest. "Y'all ready?" I smiled. "Yes we are." My mom went out the door as I put on my vale and grabbed my bouquet. "C'mon now. Let's go." Pauleen said as she smiled. We went out the door and I walked over to my dad. We locked arms. The door opened and the music started playing. As me and my dad were walking down the isle, I looked at the young man I was marrying and smiled at him. His expression turned from worried and nervous to a smile. "Whoever does not wish these two should get married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. I thought for sure Rupert was going to say something, but he didn't say anything. Throughout the ceremony, I was on the verge of happy tears. "Do you, Dina Taylor, take Todd Carter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do!" "And do you, Todd Cater, take Dina Taylor to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do!" "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said with a wink at Todd. As he lifted up my vale and dipped me while kissing me, the crowd clapped. After we had cake, we went out to the beach area and danced to a song called "when you look me in the eyes" by a group called The Jonas Brothers. It was a really pretty and romantic song! As me and Todd got into the car to drive off and start our new life, he said, "Ready to go?" I gasped. "Oh! I almost forgot." I stuck my head out the window and said, "Catch ladies!" Surprisingly, Pauleen caught it. She looked at Rupert and blushed. Rupert looked back at her and blushed as well. I smiled at them and waved at everyone. We drove off into the sunset, trying to decide our kids' name. "How about if it's a girl, Lyla or if its a boy, Hercules?" I smiled at my husband. "Those will work. Those will work just fine."

THE END!


End file.
